Ever Mine Ever Ours
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: Mal and Natara spend some time together after he's rescued from the Salazar cartel. Malatara One-shot, Hope you like it!


**Hi guys, I know I said I was taking a break from writing since finishing Trying but Failing and I am, it's just right now I'm on a super caffeine buzz and I'm wide awake, and I randomly got inspired to write and I didn't want to waste the motivation I've suddenly got so, here's a one shot of Maltara I hope you like it! :D**

You are now Natara Wiliams

Three hours later...

After rescuing Mal from the Salazar cartel, you sit quietly on a small chair in a hotel room. You'll be flying back to San Francisco tomorrow morning, and couldn't wait to finally bring Mal home.

Your snapped out of your thoughts when you hear the bathroom room open, and a much cleaner, well-shaven Mal Fallon walks out in a new set of warm clean clothes.

**Natara:**"Feel better?"

**Mal:**"Much. I will never take my shower for granted ever again."

You can't help but laugh. You missed Mal's witty attitude so much and just hearing his voice was like music to your ears.

Mal stands for a second looking at you, causing you to blush slightly.

**Natara:**"What?"

You ask as you raise an eye brow.

**Mal:**"I just- I can't believe your really hear; it doesn't feel real."

You smirk and stand from your seat, waking over towards Mal. You look down at his arm and reach up and pinch him.

**Mal:**"OW!"

You laugh as Mal fakes a scowl at you.

**Natara:**"Real enough for you?"

Mal smiles at you and you shoot him a very innocent look, matched with a wide white pearl smile.

**Mal:**"You know Nat, there is something I've really missed and I've wanted it since they took me away..."

**Natara:**"Really? and what might that be?"

Mal gets really close, so close that you can hear every breath. He smiles at you and leans down so his lips are close to your ear.

**Mal:**"Chinese takeout..."

You huff whilst rolling your eyes and push Mal away.

**Natara:**"Very funny Mal."

**Mal:**"What? I wasn't kidding! I want some sweet and sour pork! I'm starving!"

You laugh as he pulls that puppy dog face you can't say no to and shake your head.

Later...

You both sit in silence and you watch as Mal savors every last bite of his sweet and sour pork. You smile at just the simplest things he does. You take in every inch of his face as it fits together like a photograph in your mind; the only thing you've had while he's been away. Now he's back you don't want to take your eyes off him,because your scared that when you look back he'll be gone again.

You continue to watch him as he takes his last bite of food and throws the box away. Your mind wonders to the last time you saw him...

_"That's just it Mal, I'm tired of pretending."_

_You step forward, pull Mal close, and press your lips to his in a deep lingering kiss._

_He doesn't startled, not even for a moment. He wraps his arms tightly around you and holds you close kissing you right back._

Your heart flips as you think about that moment. Your so lost in your thoughts that you barely hear Mal talking to you.

**Mal:**"Nat? Natara!"

**Natara:**"Hmm?"

**Mal:**"I said are you okay, you seem really quiet."

**Natara:**"Yeah I'm fine...I was just thinking..."

**Mal:**"About?"

**Natara:**"The last time I saw you."

**Mal:**"Oh."

Mal instantly blushes and smirks as he obviously reliving the same memory you were just thinking about. You smile back whilst fighting a blush of your own.

**Natara:**"Mal you know, I've been thinking and I-, I mean are we? Errm wow this alot harder than I thought this was going to be, I just-"

You stutter on with your words as you continue to babble. You love Mal so much but who knew that it would be so damn hard to talk about your relationship. Mal moves closer to you and gently strokes your cheek while looking into your eyes, instantly calming your nerves. You stop talking and just stare hopelessly into those deep blue eyes that you've missed for so long.

Mal slowly leans in and softly brushes your lips in a deep lingering kiss, you don't hold back as you kiss him back, gradually wrapping your arms around his neck pulling him closer.

You both gently pull away. You keep your arms around Mal, never wanting to let him go. Mal gently wipes the tears from your cheek with his thumb and smiles.

**Mal:**"I missed you so much, the only thing that kept me going was the thought of seeing you again."

You remain speechless, I mean what do you say when the man you love tells you that?! You close your eyes as more tears of joy roll down your face. Your eyes slowly slide open again to be greeted by Mal's beautiful smile. You lunge forward, pulling Mal into a huge hug and hold him tightly while you nuzzle your head into his neck. You tingle all over as you feel his strong arms wrap around you. Your so overwhemled with emotion; relief, happiness...love so much love and you say the first thing that comes straight from your heart.

**Natara:**"Mal, I love you."

You can tell Mal's smiling from the way his breathing changes.

**Mal:**"I love you too Natara, so much."

Later into the night, you look out the window to the full moon that illuminates the room with a bright sliver glow. You turn your attention back to Mal layed on the bed with you, as you lay fully-clothed on top of the blankets, in eachothers arms talking.

**Mal:**"My turn is it? Okay...Hunters case after I came to see you, I was going to tell you then but Shawn walked in, your go."

**Natara:**"Okay...oh! The Avalon Grove case."

**Mal:**"Seriously?!"

**Natara:**" Yep, After we were talking I was going to tell you then, to be honest I still don't know why I didn't."

Mal takes a breath and looks up at the ceiling for a second.

**Mal:**"Wow."

**Natara:**"Okay your go again..."

**Mal:**"Okay."

Mal sits up and turns to face you.

**Mal:**" Couples retreat case, all those things I said..wasn't a ruse I meant every word."

You sit up to join Mal and cross your legs. You look deep into his eyes and smile.

**Natara:**"Really?"

Mal grins while nodding his head.

**Mal:**"MmHm."

You sigh and laugh at yourself. Your stunned that you could go all this time, not seeing any of the signs.

**Natara:**"My god Mal, the two of us are unbelieveably stupid."

**Mal:**"Hey speak for yourself, I think I'm rather awesome!"

Mal jokes, causing you to smile.

**Natara:**"I mean it Mal! The two of us complaining about our crappy relationships, worried that we'll never find that perfect person. When all along...all along...you were right there weren't you."

Mal shrugs innocently and flashes you a cheesy smile, causing you to laugh.

You scoot over towards Mal and he wraps you up in his arms, as you both lay back down together and you rest your head on Mal chest. He lays gently running his fingers through your dark coffee hair and you have never felt more safe than you have right now, in the arms of a man you trust whole-heartedly and love unconditionaly, your best friend and the love of your life...

Mal Fallon.

**Maltara Ahhhhh! I can't even! *Breath* I cannot wait for them to be reunited again will explode with happiness, I hope you liked this one-shot please review! :D Jade xx**


End file.
